A patent search was conducted in class 206, sub-classes 315.7, 315.5, and 315.3. U.S. Patents uncovered included:
______________________________________ 1,973,819 09/1934 Link 2,970,629 02/1961 Masten 3,465,993 09/1969 Muehlhausen 3,866,646 02/1975 Nevard 4,350,194 02/1982 Brown 4,383,563 05/1983 Kirchoff, Jr. 4,449,310 05/1984 Kline 5,050,830 09/1991 Hall 5,102,529 04/1992 Hickin 5,145,140 09/1922 Caston ______________________________________
Hickin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,529, has a spike, detail 42, that is embedded in the bottom wall, 44, of base cap 18, as seen in FIG. 8 (of Hickin's Patent). This is flimsy and structurally inferior to the present invention.
Nevard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,646, shows a supporting spine, detail 12 of his FIG. 1. However, it is different in that it is not a rugged shaft as in the present invention. Also, it is held in place by two cotter keys, which seems rather flimsy as opposed to the rivets and three friction bands used in the present invention.
Muehlhausen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,993, has a handle separate from the ground piercing tool.
Masten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,629, shows a spike inserted in the bottom of his case. Again, as in Hickin, this seems a less rugged approach than as anticipated in the current invention.
None of the above patents have a point shape for more efficient ground penetration and aeration as does the present invention. Furthermore, our invention is rugged enough to double as a defensive weapon.
While the above patents have means of carrying golfing accessories, none of the above inventions have all the features of the present invention in a light weight, well balanced, convenient, and structurally rugged assembly as in our invention.
The present invention provides a light weight, rugged, simple, well-balanced, attractive and convenient means for carrying slender objects plus miscellaneous shapes primarily for, but not restricted to, golfers, archers and surveyors. While the archer, golfer, or surveyor wants to pause to take a shot, or for some other reason, the invention is conveniently parked in an upright position by inserting the tapered shaft with shaft end arrow pointed attachment into the ground. This permits the person to be free of the burden, but to have the contents upright and available as opposed to either having a bag or quiver on his back, or lying on the ground. It is a further object of the invention to provide aeration of the ground the person is traversing. Furthermore, in the case of archers who are bow hunting, the tapered shaft also serves as a last resort defense weapon, or short spear, in the event of a charge by a wounded quarry. This also is a convenience for surveyors using the invention to carry rolled up drawings, as packs of abandoned dogs are an occupational hazard in rural locations. Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawing and ensuing description.